


Happy Accident

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thor and Loki being themselves, minor head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader is knocked unconscious suddenly and wakes to find Loki (and Thor) looking over her.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Writing Challenge on tumblr using the prompt: “You sure are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” This is my first time writing Loki, so please be gentle. I’m not completely happy with the ending, but I needed to find some kind of ending.

You weren’t sure exactly what had happened. One moment you were strolling down the sidewalk enjoying the nice spring day, and the next moment you sprawled out with someone hovering over you with a look of concern.

“Is she alright?” You heard someone with a gruff voice ask.

The person above you answered. “I’m not sure. She seems to be a bit dazed. Are you alright, love?” His voice was melodic; you could get lost in just hearing him speak.

You blinked slowly, taking in the person. He was gorgeous with brilliant, green eyes and long, black hair, prominent cheekbones, and angular jawline.

“You sure are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

You could feel yourself blush as soon as you had uttered the words. Obviously, you were still a bit dazed to have blurted that out to a stranger. You heard a scoff come from the man with the gruff voice, while the one above you had a smirky smile spread across his face.

He appeared to ignore the other man as he replied, “I am a god, pet. It stands to reason I would be.”

A groan from the other man; you were positive you could his eyes roll though you had yet to see him as he remained outside of your peripheral vision.  
“Ah, don’t be jealous, Thor. I know the ladies are usually lined up for you. Let me have this moment,” he said to him before turning his attention back to you.

“Now, dear. Do you think you might be able to stand?”

You nodded and took his offered hand. He helped you up and you were finally able to see the other man. As the fog cleared from your mind completely, you realized you recognized him. “Oh my god! You really are Thor!” you exclaimed.

You heard the man you had helped you up mutter under his breath, “Ah. There it is.”  
Turning to him, your hands flew to your mouth, eyes growing round in surprise. “And you. You’re Loki! Wow!” You wobbled a bit on your feet, the shock of whose presence you were in a little overwhelming. You felt an arm wrap around your waist.

“Steady there, love. Still alright?” Loki looked to Thor. “Perhaps we should find a place for her to sit.”

The two of them help you to a bench that was just a few feet from where you stood on the sidewalk. Loki sat down with you while Thor stood to the side.

You took a deep breath, to calm your nerves then looked to Loki. “So what happened? I was just walking along and the next thing you were standing above me.”

Loki glanced to Thor. How was he to explain it was their fault you were knocked unconscious? He glanced back at you, a look of chagrin. “It was our fault. We didn’t realize we would appear right in front of you knocking you down. I am sorry if we hurt you.” His hand went to the back of your head, you assumed checking for a bump.

He looked back to Thor who said, “Perhaps we should take her to Banner, let him check her over.”

“Guys, I am right here. I can hear you, you know? I think I’m fine.” You went to stand again, agitated at the two gods talking about you as though you were not conscious and lucid. Maybe you had stood too quickly or maybe you did have a concussion, either way, you found yourself seeing black dots cross your vision before passing out. Loki caught you, lifting you into his arms.

“Banner, it is then,” he told Thor. Not wanting to waste time, he quickly teleported Thor, himself, and the woman in his arms to Bruce’s lab in the Avengers’ tower.

You found yourself once again waking up to someone over you. This time it was a man with kind eyes behind glasses, his dark hair curly with a little gray. “She’s awake,” he said to someone you couldn’t yet see.

Loki stepped into your line of vision then, still looking as perfect as the first time you saw him earlier. You felt your cheeks burn as you remember your first words to him. He came toward you with a small smile on his face as though he had read your thoughts. Wait, maybe he had. Crap! You immediately tried to make your mind go blank which of course had the opposite effect.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “Dr. Banner says you have a mild concussion. He would like to keep you here overnight. Is there anyone we need to call,...?”  
He paused, and you realized he was waiting for you to tell him your name. “Oh, Y/N. My name is Y/N. I should probably check my phone. My roommate may have tried to contact me.”

A moment later, you had your bag in hand. You removed your phone to find that your roommate had texted and called a few times. He knew you usually answered quickly. You bit your lip, thinking. “Um...is it okay to tell him where I am?” you asked.

Loki looked to Dr. Banner who answered. “It should be fine,” he said with a shrug. “We’ll leave you to talk to him privately,” he added as he walked toward the door. Loki hesitated but soon followed Bruce out of the room.

You held the phone away from your ear as your roommate, Ben, screamed in your ear at learning who you had met. He was a massive Thor fan and was extremely jealous. You laughed at his reaction, rolling your eyes. Maybe, you thought as you ended the call, you could get an autograph or photo for him if that wasn’t too weird. You didn’t want to impose on anyone. They had been so kind as to take care of you. Then again it was also kind of their fault you were there in the first place.

You looked around the room, soon spotting a door you hoped led to a restroom. You threw the covers back, carefully sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. You stood slowly and making sure you didn’t feel any dizziness, you moved toward the door shuffling slowly. Thankfully it was a bathroom, so you did what you needed to do. While washing your hands, you heard Loki yelling for Dr. Banner.

“Banner!” he yelled. “She is not here. Where did she go?”

Dr. Banner rushed into the room just as you pushed open the bathroom door. “I’m right here, Loki. I don’t know about gods, but we mere mortals sometimes have to take bathroom breaks.” Bruce burst out laughing as Loki looked on with mild displeasure at Banner laughing at him.

“I apologize, Y/N. I was concerned when you weren’t in bed.”

“Aren’t you so sweet,” you commented, patting his arm as you passed him to get back into bed. “So Dr. Banner, if everything seems alright tonight, can I go home in the morning?” you asked as you pulled the covers back over you and settling back in the bed. Just your trip across the room and back had tired you somewhat.

Dr. Banner came over to check your vitals as he answered. “I don’t foresee any issues tonight, so you should definitely be able to go home tomorrow. We’ll get you something to eat; I’m sure your hungry. You were out for quite some time. Then we’ll let you get some rest”

You nodded as he left the room once again. You looked over to Loki, who was sitting quietly in a chair by the window. He got up and moved the chair closer to your bedside then sat back down. “I wanted to apologize again for the part Thor and I played in injuring you. Usually teleporting goes much easier, but somehow we didn’t come out where I had planned.”

“It’s fine, Loki. I’m fine. No harm was done.” He gave you a look. “Okay, a little harm, but you heard Dr. Banner. I shouldn’t have any other problems.” You gave him a small smile as the door opened to reveal Thor with a tray of food.

“For the patient by request of Bruce. How are you feeling, Lady Y/N?” he asked giving you a wink as he placed the tray on the hospital table and rolled it over to you.

You grinned at the thunder god. Glancing at Loki, you caught him mid-eye roll which he quickly tried to cover. Deciding to ignore that, you replied to Thor. “I was just telling Loki I’m feeling better. Dr. Banner says I should be able to leave tomorrow.”

“That is good,” Thor said in his booming voice before taking the chair on the opposite side of your bed from Loki.

You looked from one god to the other before removing the tray lid. “You two aren’t going to watch me eat, are you?”

“Of course not,” Loki answered. “We just want to keep you company while you eat.”

And that they did, telling different stories about themselves and the Avengers. You finally got the nerve to ask Thor for an autograph and photo, adding it was for your roommate when you noticed Loki looking a little peeved at you asking. You caught the glimmer of a smile when you did so.

A few moments later, Bruce came in to get Thor for something leaving you and Loki alone once again. You were feeling a little more comfortable with the god and decided to tease him. 

“So...you’re pleased I still think you are the most beautiful?”

You giggled at his surprised look that he tried to quickly mask. “What..?” he started to ask, but you interrupted.

“Don’t even try to deny it. I saw that look when I asked for the autograph,” you told him with a smirk.

“Ah. That. Yes, well. I am used to the mortal women throwing themselves at my brother,” he said rolling his eyes. He sat quietly for a moment as though pondering something, so you decided to keep quiet yourself.

“Did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it? Or were you just delirious from us crashing in on you and knocking you unconscious?”  
“Are you fishing for a compliment, God of Mischief?” you asked. He was a trickster, after all, you thought. There was no way he didn’t realize he was gorgeous.

His eyes flashed a momentary shock before he chuckled. “You have found me out, clever girl that you are. I did so enjoy having a stunning woman such as yourself say that I was the most beautiful person you had ever seen with my brother standing right there.”

“Well, to be fair to Thor, I couldn’t see him when I said that to you.”

Loki started to protest when he saw the smirk on your face and glint of mischief in your eye. Perhaps he had found someone almost as much a troublemaker as himself.


End file.
